Footloose
by Nano Code
Summary: Jack is the new guy in a town called Beaumont. After recently leaving his life in Chicago, Jack is forced to deal with a single dad, a controlling preacher, harsh adults, fellow teens, and the always elusive preachers' son, Hiccup. Now with thrown into a small, close minded town, can he survive in a place where even dancing is a crime! Based on the 1984 movie.


Well I recently started helping out with the musical Footloose, and I started thinking it would be funny if I make a HiJack story based on Footloose.

**WARNING!**

_This story contains questions about religion, boy x boy romance, foul language, drugs, and it is a possible lemon so I might have to change the rating._

**EDIT:**

**I did change the roles of Hiccup and Jack so things could flow more smoothly later on**

**_Special note to JMarieAllenPoe for proof reading this story and offering to help with fure chapters! _**

**_You helped so much!_**

* * *

Jack was royally pissed off.

He was riding in a beat up, old truck with his dad, Nickolas. The man was a large muscle builder with tattoo's running up and down both of his arms. He had thick, black eyebrows and a snow white beard to counter them. He was often dressed in red, and due to his love for the Christmas holiday, he was often nicknamed Old Saint Nick, or North, as Jack liked to call him. Sure, Jack wasn't as beefy as his father, but they both had a habit of acting the same. Jack even dyed his once dark brown hair to an icy white. It was even brighter than his dad's.

The two men were sitting in the old truck in silence. Jack simply started out of the window on his side of the vehicle while North drove. The only sounds were the low and broken hums of the truck engine and the occasional bang from the U-Hall being pulled.

They were moving to a small town called Bomont. It was located in the hustling metropolis known as Utah. This did not excite Jack. He was born and raised in Chicago, a place where there was always something new for him to do, some way for him to get in trouble around every corner, and, as always, the parties were amazing. His friends sure gave him hell when he announced they would be moving, but they also didn't know the whole story.

A year ago, his mother and father had started to fight. Jack often stayed out late to avoid hearing the harsh words they threw at each other and tried to pretend it never happened. His parents did the same. It wasn't until six months into the year that their fighting became a regular thing. The couple didn't even try to hide it, so Jack didn't bother trying to act like he cared about the two. It was exactly three months ago when his mother left. Jack was in the kitchen when it started. His mom started shouting at how Jack and his father ruined her life when North got her pregnant. That the seventeen years Jack was alive were just so she could figure out the best way to leave. When North tried to counter her argument, she hit the man. Everything went silent. North stood there as she walked out the door, bags in hand, and Jack couldn't do anything to stop her from leaving. He became a statue and the two white haired men were powerless. So when North told his son about how he couldn't stand living in Chicago without his wife, Jack could understand. Even if his mother didn't love her husband, her husband loved her more than she could imagine.

So now Jack was stuck in a smelly, old truck for a long drive and without the satisfaction of saying goodbye to his friends. They left so early that his friends were to hung over from the night before to say goodbye. Thus, Jack came to the conclusion he would listen to music and stare out the window the entire ride. It wasn't until they entered the state of Utah, North spoke up.

"Jack. We should be there soon, anything you want to say before arrive?"

His words dripping with his thick Russian accent. It was a surprise Jack didn't have that trait as well. Jack kept his eyes locked on the now large fields of nothing, but paused his music and pulled out his earbuds.

"No. Why would I? We're just going to stay here for a year until I turn eighteen and go off to college."

"Well, yes, but I figure you could make best out of situation. I hear your uncle say very good things about this place and that the minister Stoic is very good."

This caused Jack to look at his dad.

"Why would you care about some minister?"

"Well Jack, I figure we could start going to church. It might be good for-"

Jack quickly cut of his dad, careful not to yell.

"How would that be good for me? Just because I'm not some religious freak doesn't mean I have to go to church! Those places are like centers for brainwashing and-"

"Jackson Overland, trust me on this!"

Jack was taken aback by his dad. The man rarely raised his voice. This silenced Jack and he returned to his music, Once again ignoring the man driving. It wasn't until an hour passed that Jack spotted an old wood sign, chipped paint and everything that read: "Welcome to Bomont". Jack let out a sigh, knowing that it was going to be a very long year ahead of him.

.**.**..**.**..**.**..**.**..**.**..**.**..**.**..**.**..**.**.

It was Sunday morning, and rather than waking up in his slightly messy bedroom with stains on the walls, he woke up to his uncle shouting at him to get ready for church. For once, Jack missed those obscure stains on his walls. At least he didn't have to go to some stupid church. Jack, being the exact opposite of a morning person, took his time rolling out of bed, stretching and getting ready for some mind numbing sermon. He even managed to waste five minutes brushing his teeth, but when he tried to take a long shower, his uncle shut the water off to force Jack to hurry up. When he was finished, his hair was spiked in all different directions, something his uncle disapproved of, and was dressed in a basic white button up shirt, dark worn-out jeans, and a loose black tie hung from his neck. His aunt tried to get him to tuck his shirt in and straighten his tie, but the teen brushed her off and sat in his dad's truck. Jack noted how his father remained silent the entire time.

Once they were seated in a pew somewhere in the middle, Jack took note of the people around him. Every seat was full, and it even seemed like some people were even standing. '_This much for Sunday morning church? Weird'_ Jack couldn't help but think to himself. After ten minutes of mindless chat, a hush fell over the crowd as a large man stepped out. He looked quite funny in Jack's opinion. He was dressed in the typical preacher's cloths, but he was large, very rugged looking, and had a crazy red beard. He seemed passionate about what he was saying, but Jack paid no mind to his words. He looked at the people around him instead. That was when he spotted some kids around his age silently laughing. One person in particular caught his eye. It was a boy with brown hair that flared out around his bangs and ears. His face was covered in freckles and he had vibrant green eyes. A very beautiful trait in Jack's opinion. A girl who was also laughing nudged the brown haired boy and pointed in Jack's direction. This made Jack sit upright as the boy looked at him, chuckled, and shrugged off Jack's flirty smile. Now this wouldn't have offended Jack if he didn't think that the boy was cute.

Jack was in fact gay. He wasn't in the closet about it either; Jack saw no point to it. He was however picky about whom he flirted with and he wouldn't mind getting the freckled boy's attention. He doubted that anything would happen though. In a small town like this, a gay teen's best friend was his usual his own hand and some porn… or at least some tractor magazines with cute cowboys in them. That was another thing Jack did not look forward to.

He slouched in his seat and after about twenty minutes of quoting the bible and fifteen minuets of singing songs about how great Jesus is, they were dismissed. Everyone flooded out the door and Jack managed to not fall over as he was swept outside by the large crowd. Once outside and rejoined at his father's side, a woman with reddish brown hair approached the two of them.

"Welcome to Bomont, you two. I'm Val, my husband is Stoic. HE was the man who was just speaking and also a member of the local city council."

"Now, Val, you don't need to go off rambling about me. Now welcome to our humble town , ."

Jack looked at the guy.  
This was Stoic. He seemed odd to be a holy man, but then again, the town was just overall odd. Everyone looked so… tough. The two supposedly was once a Viking settlement long ago. Then some holy men came and reformed the town. They changed its name from Berk to Bomont and converted all of the towns people to good old Christianity. These people were defiantly Viking dependents so the story about the town must have been true. Stoic looked at Jack.

"So you're Jack, short for Jackson I assume. May I call you Jackson?'

Jack looked at that man and gave him a short and stubborn 'no'. This caused an awkward air to settle in the group of four, so Val decided to lighten the mood, she just didn't pick the right way to do so.

"Will Ms. Overland be joining us? I would love to have another woman to talk to. Nothing like sharing some homemade recipes!"

Jack looked at the woman.

"Oh, she won't be joining us-"

His father looked at him warningly.

"Jack…"

"…She decided to run off without so much as a goodbye-"

"Son…"

"…She practically told us we were worthless and walked out the front door. She was also probably having an affair als-"

"JACK!"

His father's shout shut the boy up immediately. He stared wide eyed at his dad in a horrified silence. His father never shouted at Jack. Never. If it wasn't for the brown haired boy from before running up to the group, a fight would have probably broken out between the two. Said brunette jogged up to Stoic, completely ignoring Jack, and began talking.

"Hey Dad, me and some friend are going to get some burgers."

"Hiccup, you know it's a school night…"

Jack raised an eyebrow at the boy's name. Was Hiccup seriously his name? Jack doubted Stoic would call his son by some nickname.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll be back before ten!"

Then the boy ran off. Jack noticed how for a brief moment, Hiccup gave him a small wink as he ran back to his group of friends, but, then again, Jack could have imagined the entire thing. His eyes followed the smaller teen however, Jack watched as Hiccup tossed off his Sunday morning jacket, and slipped off his white shirt to quickly replace it with a red plaid one with some buttons left unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. Jack smirked as Hiccup got in the car with a group of people and started laughing as they drove off. Jack's interest quickly sparked.

_'So, the preacher's son thinks he's a little bad boy, huh? This might be a fun year after all'_

* * *

_Please leave a review if you want me to continue or any helpful tips to make this story better!_

_I'm always open for ideas for my story_


End file.
